my two months of heaven
by xyukisorax
Summary: *lemon*mayxdrew,kennyxdawn,maxxoc.drew had a plan.a very dirty plan indead.chap.3 and on ,festival shipping chap 4 and on.ON HOLD!
1. my life my stinkin' life

**yo people**

**this my first ever fanfic,so please bare with me.**

**disclaimer:i do not own pokemon and never will:(**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"oh....i hate the morning..."said a very tired may looked at her clock. Time to get up. she sighed and id her daily routine. First day of school. No big deal. NOT. Very big deal. Especialy when this popular jerk is taunting you. A guy named Drew devlin. may and drew are perfect oppisites. He's a boy. She's a girl. He's rich. She's normal. He's Mr. popular. She's nobody. She's the victim, He's the bully. She's really doesn't care.

after may got to lakeveiw colage, she met up with her friends, Misty and Dawn. "hey may." said Misty,she's wearing a yellow t-shirt that says'the water princess' with a pair of short jeans, and of course, red suspenders and red and white sneakers.

"hi may!" Dawn almost yelled in May's face. She was wearing a black top with a piplup picture, since her starter pokemon is a piplup, with a black and pink mini skirt and her usual knit cap, red scarf, and boots.

"yo Mist, yo Dawn" may casually said. May was wearing a red bandanna with a black and white skort with a red midsleave top and her red and white slip ons. "do you guys still hate _them_?" May asked. She was eyeing Misty.

"um,I'm going to class..." Misty said nervously. But May and Dawn grabed her by the back of the shirt colar.

"HOLD IT! IT'S ONLY LIKE,7:00!" yelled May and Dawn."YOU LIKE ASH,DON'T YOU!" May yelled giggling.

"um...sorry..." Misty said nevously. Then something struck her."well...YOU LIKE DREW DON'T YOU MAY! YOU LIKE KENNY DON'T YOU DAWN!"

"NO I DON'T LIKE KENNY AND MAY DOESN'T LIKE DREW, ESPECIALY DREW! THEY'RE OPPOSITES!"yelled Dawn furiously, despite all the blushing.

"well, look who's here. lopunny."said a voice.

"I do NOT want to deal with this today, Drew." May said containing her anger. Then, another voice spoke.

" hello DEE DEE!"said the voice.

"RRRR...GO AND DIE I'M IN A BAD MOOD!"Dawn glared at Kenny. The death glare.

"Hi Misty! Wanna make out? and do _it _again?!" yelled Ash. Everyone froze except Misty and Ash.

"uh, sure. But after school, okay?" replyed Misty.

"GREAT! I'M DOING IT FASTER AND HARDER THIS TIME!"yelled Ash. Then he started to make out with Misty.

"we better get going! it's already 8:00 already!"said Dawn looking at her watch. The girls ran off to english class.

-during math-

"um...Drew I'm sorry but I like Dawn." Kenny said blushing.

"would you forgive me,but I like May. Let's come up with a plan."said Drew also blushing.

"um... would this help? They said that they want to prove that they hate us." said Kenny ruffling his auburn hair.

"I got a plan."said Drew.

"um...I just want to know... WHAT IS IT?"kenny almost yelled.

"we chalange them. Fighting and pokemon battle. We win. we sleep with them for 2 months."smirked Drew.

"I see where you're going" as Kenny started to smirked ( guys. last warning. DON'T DO THIS!)

"how about that we add that they would obey us for the two months?hmm?"said drew.(WHERE IS HE GOING?!)

"okay let's do this!"said kenny. Just then, something struck kenny."um drew,where are we going to get the time?!"

"starting the day after tommorow,our boarding school is going under a two month sanitation check. we'll use that time."said drew.

"okay"replyed kenny.

-during lunch-

"dawn?dawn?!DAWN!?"called may for the 10th it struck her."Dawn?I think kenny's looking at you."she said slyly.

"huh?where?!" asked dawn, may smirked, but another popular girl heard.

"well, it isn't dawn."said a sickly sweet voice.

Dawn POV

_"oh no!I'm done for! she knows my secret!"_I thought as I paniced.I turned 's her.

diana

the girl who is wearing a pink tube top, and a pink mini skirt. super short.

"who's trying to steal MY Kenny?a plain,regular, filthy schoolgirl?" said Diana.I feel horible hearing that. It's like someone just stabed a knife in my heart. then my heart was stabed over and over again.

end POV

"well, I'm not filthy,I'm unique, and I'm not plain!"yelled dawn.

"who said?"asked diana in the same sickly sweet voice.

"I said." replyed dawn.

"well,besides you and you filthy buddy here who would care for you, hm?"said diana mockingly."hey,who would care for a filthy, unpopular, lame school girl?"

"SCHOOLGIRL,SCHOOLGIRL,FILTHY DIRTY SCHOOLGIRL!"all the girls behind diana , may and dawn saw something.

"NO!"they saw misty bullying a first year freshmen for no reason, also chanted schoolgirl.

"I-I c-can't bel-lieve th-his" said dawn as she ran out of the lunch room,tears flowing down uncontrolably. just then, kenny and drew came went to help may,but kenny just went on. but...

BAM!

dawn crashed into kenny. they were kissing.

_"why do I feel like this?I hate him!well maybe not."_dawn thought. she quickly pulled away to see diana looking at her.

"WHY YOU BITCH!I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KENNY'S FIRST KISS!"yelled a furious tried to punch dawn. dawn prepared for inpact, but there was none. slowly opened her eyes. kenny blocked her from the 's fist is in kenny's arm. he winced in pain.

"sorry darling!" yelled diana. she glared at dawn"I'll kill you next time..."

"sorry!" yelled dawn blushing, and ran towards was helping the first year collage freshmen .while may was fighting misty, a boy with short, black hair, green shirt, and brown shorts carried the first year freshmen to the nurse. Drew, at the same time, sliped something into may's pocket.

the freshmen is unconscious , in max's arms, bridal style. he had recently got contacts, curticy of may. he laid her down on the bed and heard a yell.

he ran out to see misty's pink pocket knife on may's arm. it made a big slash in may's forarm."hn, not bad for a filthy can't beat me!" yelled misty.

"why,misty." may ask tears in her eyes. misty made a bigger deeper slash on may's upper right arm.

"if you tell anyone about this,I'll _kill_ you."misty said in a very unkind tone. misty left,may knealed to the ground clutching her right arm.

"h-help." may said faintly and colapsed from the heavy punch misty carried her bridal style and placed her next to the first year. Dawn came rushing in.

"May!"she yelled tears spilling from her opened an eye and said something.

"don't hurt misty" she said faintly and winced when she tried to get up ,but cant. then, the freshmen woke up.

"uggh....."she studdied had short messy brown hair tied into a low messy ponytail. she wore a black shirt that says 'bloody' in red letters,black shorts,black sandles, and a black ninja headband. his eyes kept returining to her chest.

"done checking me out yet?"she said rather anoyed.

"uh,I'm not chcking you o-out"max stuttered."I'm 's your name?"

"ringo."she replyed.

"oh no!"ringo said."5 minutes 'till english!"she said looking at her watch.

"now that you mention it, we're almost late!"exclaimed max.

"see ya!"ringo and max said as they ran to english.

"hey dawn!"may siad.

"what?"dawn answered.

"look what's in my pocket" may said.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha! Later you'll see what she has in her pocket! I might not be updating too often, because of my dad hogging the computer.**

**-yukisora**


	2. the note

**ppl**

**thnx 4 all the great comments!**

**Contestshipping. star, you were very close...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

In may's hand is a peice of loseleaf. dawn took it. she loked at it upside down, and rubed her thumb on opened her mouth to speak,but stoped.

"well, what?"may asked stared at the letter.

_dear may,dawn, and ringo,_

_you guys must show up at the training grounds and bring your pokemon. after that,go with the 'people' to the abandoned dojo._

_you must show up or your worst fear would come..._

_you would have break to train. we win, we get to mess around..._

_-people_

"um...may,I know who wrote this..."dawn said, a vein popping out of her head. she was clutching her fist for a really long time."kenny wrote this..."dawn practically punched a whole wall to the other room.

"oh..........."may said.

Meanwhile...at the wall corner

"..."kenny as eyes and mouth are open real wide.

"kukukukukukukukukuku......."drew smirked. you could've sworn that you saw a lightning strike in the background and shadows on his oh so handsome face.

"eek!!"some fangirls yelled, particularly diana."drewby,kennikens"

_'ewwwww'kenny thought._

_what the fuck did you call me?! drew thought._

"oh,look who's here."diana said snobishly."loppuny and dee dee".dawn looked like she could've cried. may just stayed looked around. she saw misty,dressed all in pink took out her pink pocketknife and got just walked past misty. but misty slashed may on the arm. she made another slash across the one she made. may cried in pain. it just hurts. misty punched her in the she gained clear vision,she saw dawn in a choke hold in diana's arms and misty holding the pocket knife to her neck.

"h-help haruka-chan"she said faintly wincing in diana's arms. may's sapphire eyes widened. the only times dawn calls her by haruka is when she's in trouble, then a flashback flashed across her face.

-flashback-

"hehe!"she and dawn said as piplup and torchic tumbled down the icy cold hill,they were playing snowball and well...piplup got knocked into torchic and ended up like a snowball...wow...

"tag youre it!"dawn did they know there were knew 2 boys in a nearby lodge was watching them.

"I wish I could have fun once in a while, instead of did you leave home anyway?" one boy asked.

"because of mom and dad died and left all the things to me. I want to go home home." another boy said, as a tear slid down his cheek.

"yeah me too."the first boy said ,then, dawn roled down the higher hill.

"help haruka!" may ran to help, but slid were pulled up by a boy with green hair and a boy with auburn didn't know that at that moment,their mom and dad was sleeping.

asleep forever.

-end flash back-

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER SCHOOLGIRL?"diana yelled.

_' name sounds so familiar."_drew thought.

"hang on hikari!"may yelled.

_'hikari?didn't that girl haruka call her by that name?'_kenny thought.

may ran up to diana giving her a punch. dawn took this chance to kick diana in the shin, and almost forgot that misty is a pro at dart boards.

"DIE!"misty threw her pocket knife at may. she was about to be hit, when ringo grabed it and took out her pocketknife looked at misty's pocketknife. it was painted pink with yellow flowers. ringo threw the pocketknife back and fliped open her pocket came charging at learned bit karate, and kendo because of self defense. misty dodged and punched pocketknife went back to just stood there and glared.

"you won't get away that easily next time."diana glared at dawn and may especially.

"yeah shut up diana!"a boy turned around.

"why are you here,mark?"ringo boy has blond hair, orange striped shirt, green scarf, black jeans, and boots.

"well being a 3rd year, and your brother, I have the right to look after you, and who is this handsome boy? your boyfriend? "mark asked pointing at max in a corner.

"NO HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"ringo yelled blushing. max is a tomato now.

"then why are you blushing ?"mark asked, pretending to be innocent.

may looked out the window. It's sundown.

"oh no!dawn ,ringo,come with me!"may yelled

"wha-"ringo beggined, but was pulled away

"drew it's time." kenny said.

"kukukukuku..."drew and max snickered.

----------------------------------------------------------

**heheheheh!**

**contestshipping. star,you are partially right.**

**sara,thanks for the support!**

**-yukisora**


	3. battle:a new friend

**,**

**kendo is kenny's japanese name.**

**finally finished the 300 years of prison(summer homework...)**

**-yuki**

**----------------------------------------------------**

" may where are we going?"ringo asked. suddenly,may bumped into a girl,that looked so tomboyish and hyper you could think that she's mark's sister.

"yosh!who just did that!I'm going to fine you!"she said her short silver hair with a light flare wiped. she wore the a black striped shirt, long dark jeans, and a slacking brown bag. she looked up.""

"yeah where did you come from?you look like you just saw a ghost!"dawn said. The girl removed a sleeve from her shirt and they saw a long deep gash that ran from her wrist to her elbow. dawn gasped.

"yeah,my name is koi. if you would excuse me, I need to get to the training grounds."she said. she took out a letter that says the same thing as may's letter.

"I got the same thing!"may studdied the letter for a few seconds.

"wait a !!!"ringo yelled.

mark came zooming past them but didn't stop and said something like "hi koi"koi blushed.

"GET BACK HERE BASTARD!"ringo yelled as koi and the others followed. koi is the fastest because of her hyper personality.

"we need to get to the training grounds."dawn said as they ran to the training grounds. along the way, they saw a poster. it said:

_come to the training grounds_

_today,sundown,of battles between_

_dawn and kenny,_

_may and drew,_

_mark and koi,_

_max and ringo_

"so it's them doing this."dawn says clutching her looked at ringo.

"what do they mean by 'messing with us'"ringo asked suspiciously. then something struck her."we gota win this we don't,we won't just lose this, we'll lose our innocence."

"so what they mean by 'messing with us is'-"koi asked and blushed a deep red with tears and fear in her eyes."oh no.I've gota win this battle."

"ossu!lets go!"they all said.

"NOW!THE BATTLE BETWEEN RIVALS IS FINALLY HERE!"MC yelled."3,2,1 BEGIN!"

"GO!ROSERADE!"drew yelled. a masked rose creature came out.

"roserade!rose!"roserade called.

"GO!BLAZEKEN!"may came out while using imadate.

"BLAZE!"blazeken roared.

"GO!GARDEVOR!"max yelled.

"gard."gardevor's silky voice called.

"well,GO UMBREON!" ringo yelled.

"breaon!"umbreon called.

"GO!EMPOLEON!"koi, dawn,kenny, and mark yelled.

"POLEON!"the empoleons yelled.

battle between may and drew

"blaze!use flamethrower!"

"blaze!"as blazeken relesed a firey blast of fire.

"dodge and use solarbeam!"drew dodged and use ,blazeken got knocked out on that 1 move.

"blaze!get up right now!"may spoke up.

"what a bad trainer, to force a pokemon!"may looked .

"sorry !"may yelled as hot big tears streaked her pale face."return!"and with that, she stayed in the stands and watched crying.

battle between kenny and dawn

"all right! this is for may!"dawn yelled."empoleon!use hydro pump!"

"empoleon!counter with hydro cannon!"kenny cannon clashed through hydro pump and hit dawn's empoleon with 150 power.

"emoleon!"dawn went to may and went with her to heal their pokemon with potions.

battle between max and ringo

"umbreaon!shadow ball combo!"ringo yelled."shadow ball! watergun! ice beam!tackle! gust!"umbreaon followed all the moves.

"hey!how can your pokemon learn 5 moves?!"max yelled.

"it's special!"ringo yelled as umbreon sent black ice shards to gardavor.

" psychic!"

"dodge!" ringo it was too late."umbreon!"

battle between mark and koi

"hydro cannon combo!hydro cannon! ice beam!thunder tackel!"as empoleon sent eletified ice shards to the other 's empoleon barely dodged it.

"well!empoleon!hydro combo!hydro cannon-pump spiral with ice beam!"as a spiral of water with ice in the middle almost struck koi's empoleon until-

---------------------------------

**cliff!dad and mom hogs computer.**

**what i mean by rocketshipping depends on reivews is that say yes or no in the review.**


	4. double battle

**yo ppl**

**4 those of u that don't read the summery,there will be no rocketshipping,and there would be festivalshipping.**

**I'm going to fix all the mistakes. something's wrong with 's edit.**

**------------------------------------------**

"Lapras use protect!"a familiar voice yelled. may stopped crying and her head immediately shot up.

"it's-it can't be!"may yelled. The hydro cannon got blocked by protect from the lapras, who roared her name. there's a trainer on the field, a ginger headed trainer/coordinator.

"now! surf !" the trainer yelled. The surf was aimed at a cacturne.

"dodge!"a purpled haired trainer yelled.

"it's harley!and soledad!"dawn remembered when may told her about it.

when ringo walked out of the bathroom in a completely different attire, one with a sunny yellow shirt, and a jean half thigh short. she took of the ponytail so she has her hair down. max came by and gasped.

"r-ring-go.I-I um...you look nice"max stuttered.

"yeah thanks. mind you, stop looking at my breast"ringo said a bit annoyed. max blushed a deep red.

"hey,what's your na- surf combo!"soledad yelled while lapras used ice beam and surf and sent ice shards to cacturne. he dodged it and KOs lapras."lapras!"

" still think you could beat me?_I_ won"harley smirked and walked away.

"fine! I admit deafeat."soledad yelled.

"what's your name?"koi asked."my name's koi."

"my name's soledad."soledad answered."now,tell me what you're hiding the whole battle"

"um...well...we got a note from drew,kenny,max,and mark stating about a bet. if we lost,they get to-"koi didn't even finish when soledad finished her.

"-mess with you guys.I got the letter today from harley. we might loose our innocence."soledad said worriedly.

"now,we can get to the abandoned dojo."koi said. then, all she saw is a yellow blur and she lost her first kiss. Mark's hand snaked his way into her back jean pocket and koi felt something placed in her back pocket as marks hands squeezed her butt. her opened eyes opened really wide. Mark whispered into koi's ear.

"see you at drew's house". that was all. she just shook her head.

"see what I mean?I might have to have sex with a homosexual asshole !" soledad almost screamed and Harley turned around.

"you're good at guessing. "harley said. Soledad just blushed and never thought that harley was so...sexy. he changed his attire,but still wears his cacturne hat."would you like some cookies?"harley said, well, he still bakes cookies. and they're not so bad.

"s-sure."soledad stuttered. she randomly took one and saw a cookie that looked so much like her in her bikini. she turned so red that she nearly looked like a tomato. "harley..."soledad said trying to control her anger.

"oh,uh,um sorry take a may cookie!"as he handed soledad a may cookie and grabed back her soledad cookie with a nervous smile. the work was so delicate and fine, that even the details are super fine. soledad bit into the cookie.

"wow this is good" soledad said. Harley just blushed at the remark.

"oh me take a picture of you,your boyfriend, and his sister"harley said to koi, and koi turned red. Mark immediately came.

"what picture?!"he asked, apparently very hyper.

"for cookies!" harley said. at the same time,ringo came.

"hey-akkkkk!" as harley took a picture with an ancient camera that was just a pain in the ass. ringo fell back into max's arms. but max caught her in the wrong place…

"stop touching my breasts, please!"yelled ringo, a bit annoyed.

"sorry!"max said,blushing.

"well,anyway,drew said that since you guys lost so badly,we could skip the abandoned dojo."Kenny said."so lets go to drew's house."

**Cliffy!**

**-yuki**


	5. a shadow from my past

"curse that stupid Drew!' may yelled as she smashed her red suitcase. Great. Just great. Stuck in a house with the sexy hot- what is she thinking!

"you are so lucky, may" Koi said as she slammed the door." you actually got a normal boyfriend."

"oh yeah?" may shot back, apparently not happy with the fact that Koi called her and Drew boyfriend and girlfriend." at least you have one that Ringo actually knows." Koi turned around and pointed at her buttock. The jean pocket is soaking wet with water (don't get perverted. It's water from hydro cannon) and something popping out of it." at least you don't have this bastard groping your ass all day." may suddenly noticed the… _thing_ popping out of Koi's pocket.

" Koi, what's that?" may said, pointing at the pocket. Koi's teal eyes opened real wide.

"umm… mark gave it to me. I still don't know what it is." she reached into her soaking wet pocket and felt something cold. She pulled it out. It was a…

… pocket knife.

Yes, it was a black and a rusty red pocket knife. When she opened the blade, it said :

_icy fire_

Just then, Ringo came in.

"well…umm…I umm…I'm not going." Ringo said." max let me off easy and umm… we're getting m-m-married…" May's eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"you just met him though!' may yelled, freaked out. "wait- is your nickname 'hina' ?" may asked. The name triggered a memory.

-flashback-

_It was a sunny day, and may and dawn are 6 years old. They were making chains of flowers with max playing catch with this girl._

"_what's your name anyway?" max asked. The girl just smiled and tilted her head. She had on her summer kimono. A cherry blossom pink with small white cherry blossoms on it._

" _call me Hina. My real name is ringo though." the girl answered. Max looked at her happily._

"_when I grow up, I'm going to marry you!" max said. Hina just blushed._

-end of flashback-

"oh yeah!" ringo recalled.. "hello new sister in law!" just then, Soledad burst in.

"you guys are so lucky!' Soledad blurted out. "you have normal boyfriends!" May and koi eventually got aggravated, and shot back.

"well at least you don't have a cold, heartless bastard that makes you cry all day!" may yelled.

"at least you don't have a guy that gropes your butt all day!" Koi snapped.

"well you guys don't have this bisexual flamboyant asshole that could sexually harass you!" Soledad yelled. "he. Just. Touched. My. MOUND!" May just looked at her shirt. Indeed, there are hand marks.

"hello koi!" an unknown voice said. Koi jumped. she slowly turned around, and gasped.

"oh! Ashley and Yuki!" kai yelled. Ashley walked over and leaned over koi. Ashley is wearing a ranger uniform, black, white, and red.

"did you get a boyfriend yet?" she mocked. Koi blushed a deep red.

"um…sorta…" koi said.

"does anyone have a knife?" yuki asked. Koi sweat dropped.

"you still want to kill yourself after 3 years?" koi blurted.

"come _on!_" Ashley yelled. Her brown hair flowed and bounced. Then, Dawn burst in.

".DEAD." dawn yelled, purposely singling out every syllable. She pointed to her shirt. It was a bit messy. Ashley gasped. Yuki just gawked at it. Dawn's bra is REALLY crooked. "he…he… went… I-I-I-into m-my

b-bra…"dawn looked down, apparently embarrassed.

"that's nothing!" the 3 girls yelled. wait…4 girls! Yuki actually said something! She had all her bangs on one side, her hair short. She had on baggy black pants (you know, like the ones Gardenia wears, but longer and black.), with the same black t- shirt ringo wore. The top is rather tight, but not tight enough to reveal anything, and enough room to move around.

"huh?" Ashley asked, confused. "you've been sexually harassed?" yuki shook her head.

"remember Paul, from the training academy?" yuki said, a sharp, scared, but sad look in her dark brown orbs. "you know, arch enemy in academics and _personal_ reasons " yuki said while looking down.

"don't tell me…"Ashley trailed off. "he did _that_ to you?!"yuki just shook her head vigorously and sighed.

"of course not!" yuki yelled. A vein is popping out of her head right now. "because of that bastard, my childhood was ruined. Because of him, people hated me in the ranger academy. Because of him, my parents forced me, compared me to him…I hate him…" as tears slid down from yuki's face. Dawn went right to her and comforted her.

"don't worry, at least you have parents, I lost mine." as Dawn looked down.

"well, most of us did." may said. Koi and Soledad cut right in.

"um…my mom died in a car crash, and my dad drowned." koi said, a sad smile on her face.

"well, my parents…they were murdered." Soledad said weakly.

"well at least you don't have parents that were about to divorce but got better, and forces you to go higher. I ran away and became a ranger!" yuki yelled.

"yo yuki!" a voice yelled. Yuki looked startled and surprised. "pervert"

'how could it be him!' yuki thought. "you still like to say the word pervert, paul. You didn't change at all." yuki turned around, with anger in her voice and face. At the doorway, a skinny guy about 20 came in. he had short, jet black hair, and wore a t-shirt that said 'pervert', with black tennis shorts. He had on rectangular glasses, the glass a shade of purple. He smirked.

"long time no see." he said casually.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating, and Ashley is mystic flygon. Paul is my rival, percabeth0315.**

**Next update date:**

**Around Christmas or longer…**


	6. a promise kept

Hello people:

romance0315, though I hate you, you have good taste in lemon stories.

* * *

"**oh." yuki said. "I see you got even more gay." she flicked her hair. Paul smirked.**

"**I'm not lesbian like you." paul said casually. "or stupid" he closed his eyes for a second, as if enjoying a meadow's fresh, grassy sent. That sent yuki steaming. Dawn started to lean back, but she bumped into someone. It was harley.**

"**um… soledad, can you come here for a minute?" harley asked. Soledad eyes widened for a second and then returned to normal. She quickly took…something and followed harley. Ashley's poketech beeped.**

"**yuki. Chill… lemon is about to happen!" Ashley said as she shook yuki. Yuki bolted outside, leaving dawn and the others clueless about lemon. Paul just smirked and walked out.**

**--with soledad and harley---**

"**so you really did fulfill your promise" soledad said, looking away from harley. Harley looked away, too. They walked outside, to the bush maze. They went into a small cabin; the rose cabin. Soledad immediately walked out then it began to rain. Dark clouds circled the sky. Rain started pouring down on soledad. Thunder struck. Soledad's eyes widened. She gasped.**

**-flashback-**

"_**mom!" a young girl with ginger hair up to her shoulders and bangs pushed to the side yelled happily. A woman picked her up and smiled. She had chestnut colored hair up to her waist, and she handed the young girl to a tall man, with ginger hair and green eyes. The young girl hugged him. The girl looked liked she was 10. After that, all she heard was a loud bang, and cries of agony. A bulky man at about 30 with a gun came in.**_

"_**another night of killing. How fun!" the man said. There was a boy with purple hair about 3 years older than the girl was standing there, with a cacturne hat and a fade green jacket with dark green camo pants. The man looked at the boy. "someday harley, you just might be as good as a trouble maker as your dad." the man aimed the gun at the young girl. She was frozen from shock, yet she managed to run outside. The rain poured onto her. Lightning struck. She tripped and fell.**_

"_**p-ple-ea-ase don't hurt me!" the girl stuttered. The man just smirked a creepy smirk and aimed the pistol at her.**_

"_**good bye young girl." he was about to shoot when the boy went in front of the girl.**_

"_**dad, don't." he said calmly. His green eyes looked scared, but he was trying to be brave. His dad yelled in frustration. He took the pistol and aimed it at the boy.**_

"_**how dare you interfere!" he shot. The girl pushed the boy down and she got shot in the arm. She grabbed her arm in pain. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick, some pebbles, and a rubber band. He shot 2 and both hit the man's eyes. "how dare you!" he fell back and died of the loss of blood. The girl fainted. Her orange dress is brownish from the mud.**_

' _**I don't blame her' the boy thought. 'she just witnessed the death of her parents.' he took a piece of paper and scribbled something onto it and stuffed it into her pocket. He carried her, bridal style to the hospital. He took out the not again and scribbled something else:**_

' _**my name is harley, and I know your soledad. Sorry'**_

_**He thought about what he wrote:**_

'_**dear soledad,**_

_**I promise to marry you when I grow up, to make up for what my father did. I'm truly sorry.**_

_**My name is harley, and I know your soledad. Sorry.'**_

**--end of flashback--**

"**so I did keep my promise. So what?" harley said casually, with a hint of pain in his voice. "but my dad… he…" harley didn't get to finish, when soledad wrapped him in a tight embrace.**

"**I always wanted to say…I forgive you…"soledad said, hugging harley tighter. Harley felt tears on his black jacket. He carried her, the same way he did 15 years ago. Soledad tensed, but quickly relaxed. Thunder struck again. She had hid the fact that she was afraid of thunder and lightning. Harley noticed this and held her tighter, as soledad buried her head into harley's chest. He carried her into the rose cabin. There was a canopy bed, a dresser and a… stripping pole? Why the hell was that here?**

"**since I made up to you, why don't you make up to me?" harley smirked as he locked the door to the cabin. Soledad blushed a deep red, but reminded herself how much she wanted to please him. To please Harley. Before she finished thinking, she was pushed gently towards the pole. Harley took of all the clothes he had on, except for his underwear. Soledad pretended to pout.**

"**hey!" soledad 'pouted'. "you took away the best part!" she tried to make her way to harley so she could touch his member, but he pushed her back gently.**

"**let me have the fun first" harley made his way towards soledad and started to touch the brim of her pants. Every time she tried to go in his underwear, he gently pushed her. Finally, he used his last resort: the kiss.**

"**harley, your so good" soledad moaned in the kiss. Harley trailed down… and more down… he left a trail of hickies along the side of her neck. He stopped and got up. He fought the urge to continue.**

"**if you want more you'll have to strip" harley said simply. Soledad resisted, but it was too hard. She walked towards the pole and started to take off her shirt. She wore a black silk bra with lace on the brims, hem, and straps. "now you're talking" he licked his lips. He made his way to soledad, but now it's her turn. She gently pushed him back.**

"**now you just wait as I torture you" she said. The sound of her silky and sexy voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. She slowly reached towards the brim of her pants, her waist long hair flowing. Harley couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his member was about to burst! He ran towards her and pulled down her pants with her black silk lace panties. Soledad was surprised when harley tacked her onto the bed and kissed her all over. They were so into it that they didn't notice some tapping in the attic…**

**--with the 2 lemon lovers--**

**??? pov**

"**oops!" I whispered. My foot accidentally got trapped in the planks of jagged wood. My sort-of-sister is filming the delicious lemon scene. By now harley was pretty much fucking the life out of soledad, with soledad panting harder than a dog on a hot day. The sticky white stuff that came out of …harley's…thingy was all over soledad.**

"**who's doing the honors today?" Ashley whispered while keeping an eye on the camera.**

"**I think it'll be me… if they attack me I'll kill with the same pocket knife koi has…that's super sharp." I took out my black pocket knife with the same words engraved on it as koi, same collor, black and rusty red, with a touch of blue. Except mine's had blood on the rim. Dried blood. I closed her eyes and griped the handle tightly. I went on the roof and slid down slowly. I have no idea where or how I learned that skill, but hey! I never took anything that had to do with kendo and fighting, and I know how to. Same with using shirikens. I wonder…**

**I opened the door and barged in, hands on my hips. They immediately stopped. Harley grabbed a blanket and covered both of them.**

"**o-oh. Y-yuki. W-what a-ar-re you d-doing here?" soledad said nervously. Harley tried his best to cover her.**

"**I heard moaning when I decided to take a strole with Ashely. We figured that it sounded like you guys. We decided to check things out, so we went to the roof to get in the attic. "Ashley!"**

**Normal pov**

**Ashley came crashing from a tree in front of the cabin with headphones stuck lopsided on her head. Just as Yuki figured.**

"…**what?" Ashley said." I tried getting down from a tree, but once I get on a tree, I just had to stay there and listen to music!"**

"…**yeah…" yuki said, her eyes focusing on nothing. Her eyes blanked out for a second. She took the pocket knife, hand shaking, and began to hold it up to her own throat. Just before she made a mark deep enough for death, Ashley grabbed her hand. Ashley looked at the mark Yuki made. It was a graze, but it was deep enough to draw lots of blood. Ashley grabbed Yuki at the shoulders and slapped her. Yuki looked dazed, but quickly straitened herself. The blood got on her hands and all she could do is stare at them.**

'**oh no. It's that memory.' Ashley thought. By the time she looked up, harley and soledad were all dressed up.**

**Yuki pov/thoughts**

**Colors swirling. Blurs of red, black and white. Faces. They seem familiar. Blood. Lots of it. On my hands. Fire. Cries of agony. Bodies. A knife. A knife with blood on it. Black with a bit of red and blue. Blood. Blood on my clothes. A masked figure. All of a sudden, the red, black and white are swirling into one spot. Sucking in everything. Including me.**

**Normal pov**

**Yuki began to clutch her head and bellow in agony. She fell down and blacked out.**

"**oh my! Is she ok?" a voice behind them spoke. It was dawn, with koi and may. Koi brought bandages meant for killing, but ended up using them for bandaging yuki's neck. Unfortunately, the bandage was black, so yuki looked like she is choking herself. Yuki awoken to see paul at her bedside. She shot up.**

"**what are you doing here?!" yuki yelled. Paul just smirked.**

"**I'm here to tell you a secret." he said simply. "I'm not paul. I'm your most hated enemy. Even more than paul. I'm krissy."**

"**w-why are you doing here?" yuki stuttered. Krissy just smirked. She took off a wig, revealing her long, black hair.**

"**remember paul, your rival?" krissy said. (A/N-this is not you ronance0315!!! It won't be not even in 100 years!!!) Yuki nodded. "after you graduated, he went to find you. Don't you see yuki? He had a crush on you for years!" yuki froze on the spot.**

"**he…liked me?" yuki asked, confused. Then she got out of the bed and walked as fast as she could to the pitcher of water on the other side of the room.**

"**yes. And I liked him. But he never looked at me. It was as if I was invisible. I said that I could find you for him, and he said ok. He also set out, and tried to find you. Now that I told you that, I can not let you live. So BE PREPARED TO DIE!" krissy yelled. She took out a pocketknife, dark emerald, and attempted to stab yuki. She was knocked out by someone.**

"**I guess you could beet me someday, yuki." a familiar voice said. Yuki looked up. It was paul.**

* * *

**I know I suck. But can you people review me a little?**

**I do not have a crush in the real world or in fanfic!!!**


	7. ripped apart

**Can you people please review me sometime? I'm getting very sad in thinking that I'm useless. So pwetty pwease?(does puppy dog face)**

**Roses for the kind, thx for the suggestion! But spell check gets annoying sometimes…I am naturally bad at spelling and capitalization for typing…**

**Oh, yeah! Someone who is okay with penguinshipping, contestshipping, oc's, pokeshipping, and other stuff that's NOT:**

**Ikarishipping**

**Pearlshippping**

**Orangeshipping**

**Advancshipping**

**Roseshipping(I do NOT like roselia with drew…)**

**And I'll tell u he rest, but u are ONLY here to check puncuation, spelling and grammar. Nothing else.**

* * *

_It was paul._

* * *

"I never thought I'll find you here." paul said sadly. "just how could she kill a person like you?" he sat on the edge of yuki's bed.

"she told me about your…crush…" yuki said nervously. What if it was another person now? What if…what if…

"don't worry." he said gently, embracing yuki. Yuki was really shocked. She pulled away. There was a hint of sadness in Paul's eyes.

"I'm not trying to hurt you but, um…how should I say it…I have to think about it. How about we just be really close friends for now?" she asked, still a little tense. Paul's sadness faded away.

"ok." he said. Then, Ashley came bursting in. She looked like she was being chased by someone.

"get Dawn out of here!" she yelled. Ashley panted hard. "she's going to get murdered by Diana!" then, Dawn ran in, as scared as ever. Yuki flipped open a window and Paul threw her out. Luckily it was the 1st floor. Yuki quickly threw the window closed and drew out her pocket knife. Even though her neck was still sore, she remained in fighting position.

"ready to fight me, bitch?" Diana said as she drew out her sickeningly pink pocket knife.

"try me." yuki said simply. She held her pocket knife in front of her body. Diana charged towards Yuki. Yuki dodged and tried to stick the pocket knife into Diana. But…Yuki missed. Diana slashed, Yuki blocked with her knife. Unfortunately, it snapped.

"HOLY CRAP!" Yuki yelled. Diana was about to strike her in the stomach. 'think fast think fast think fast!' Yuki thought. She was about to grab the blade with her hands. She prepared for impact. She felt nothing. She looked up.

"r-run…Yu-uki…" Paul said as blood poured from a wound to the shoulder. Yuki stared at the wound on Paul's shoulder in horror. She grabbed the pocketknife in Diana's hand and held Diana from behind. She grabbed Diana's arm and slashed as deep as possible. Diana bellowed in pain. She collapsed on the ground.

"she's alive, but unconscious." Yuki said. Yuki closed her eyes and sighed. "I hope weeds grow on your grave." she reopened her eyes. Ashley stared and gasped. Yuki's cold eyes burned through Ashley eyes. Yuki's eyes are not their normal brown. They're yellow. Kenny and Drew bursted in. Yuki stared at them. Kenny looked like a ghost. Drew usual cold eyes were not as cold, but they looked as if they've been pierced. Yuki stared at Paul. Her eyes widened. Her eyes began to water. Tears slowly trickled down her face. Yuki screamed. Not just any scream, but a cold shrill scream. She collapsed on the ground and clutched her head.

"the time…oh no…everyone run!" Ashley yelled as she checked the clock. It was 7 o'clock P.M. A whirlwind swirled around Yuki. All of a sudden, the wind stopped. Yuki got up and gasped for air. Her eyes are still wide from shock. She slowly walked towards the dorms.

"…I think it's better if we go to my house." Drew said slowly. "did anyone see dawn?" Kenny saw a white knit cap sticking out.

"Dawn, we could see you." Kenny said. Dawn slowly walked in.

"we're going to Drew's house" Ashley explained, while Drew lifted Paul up, and Ashley helped Yuki keep her balance.

* * *

**I know I'm slow to update, but I only get my pc on the weekends…**

**Don't kill me!**

**This might be a Tokyo mew mew crossover…**

**Or ill just write a Kisshu and Ichigo lemon…**

**Next chap's going to be updated in, like, 3 months or something'.**

**-yuki**


End file.
